Talk:Party Member Achievement Guide
New Theory http://www.xbox360achievements.org/forum/showthread.php?t=201936 (it won't let me link it) is a guide I wrote detailing some of the finer points and theories of how this achievement works. Check it out. Hopefully it can contribute and solve some of the mystery behind everything. 13:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Starting a sidequest? For these achievements, does it matter whether you start a sidequest before the character joins your party? I was under the impression that they only have to be present for the actual finish of a mission/assignment, but I've been hearing otherwise. 404notfound 02:43, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Yes it matters if you start a sidequest without them... Nihlus 23:49, 30 May 2008 (CST) Difficulty I think a disclaimer should be mentioned for this guide, that attempting to follow it to the letter could be quite difficult on Hardcore or Insanity mode, nigh impossible if it is a fresh character making the attempt (as opposed to an Existing ID of lvl 40+). --Incrognito 08:21, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Disclaimer I have added the following disclaimer "It is advisable to use a pre-existing character of levels 30+ if attempting this process on a difficulty of Hardcore or higher." to reduce frustration on the user's part. Feel free to alter it if you believe you could make it better, but removing it entirely would not be progressive in my opinion. --Incrognito 08:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) 15/35 After having completed the Asari ally achievement with just over 35 assignments (37 if I'm not mistaken, otherwise less) done with her alongside, I'm pretty certain that you only need the same 15/35 as you do with the completionist achievement. I'm re-testing on my second playthrough and will edit the page if the test is conclusive. Trying to get Quarian? Anyone else having trouble getting the achivement for Tali'zorah? I have done nearly every assignment in the game with her, the only ones left are the Paragon/Renegage ones, and I've gotten the achivement for Ashley about 10 assignments ago. AbsolutGrndZer0 19:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :The best way to get Tali's achievement is to do a few things. Her's is a little harder than the rest, aside from Liara, but basically bring her along on any side mission you can. This is easier if Shepard is an Adept or Soldier. Compelete at least three of the major plot worlds with her, and leave most of the sidequests on the Citadel, after Eden Prime, until after you save her from the assassins. If you do any side quests then all you really have to do is have her tag along for the rest of the game, usually until Ilos, if you don't get the achievement by then the bring her along for the final mission. You should get it by the end and if you don't then you didn't bring her along enough. The achievement is by completing as many missions and assignments as possible with that particular squadmember. Lancer1289 20:33 March 17, 2010 (UTC) FInally got Tali's achivement, now I need Liara's on this playthrough, I've been following the guide, done EVERY assignment except Rogue VI and the DLC, so hopefully one of those will click the achivement... This makes me think that the "50" is accurate despite what some have said on this talk page :( AbsolutGrndZer0 13:35, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Glad to hear it. Just remember to get Liara's, don't do anthing until you recruit her except missions to advance the plot past the Citadel. Have fun. Lancer1289 13:41, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Finally got her, had to do 50 missions as it says on the article page, finally got her when I finished Bring Down the Sky. :) AbsolutGrndZer0 00:51, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Just to Confirm You can get the completionist and ally achievements after you complete feros, noveria, and therum, correct? -- Conor Shepard 18:07 3-17-10 (EST) :Yes you can. The completionist achievement is complete when you get all primary codex entries. The ally achievements are usually acquired before you go to Ilos but the is my playthroughs. You have to complete about 75% of all assignments and quests with a particular squadmate to get their achievement. Also sign your posts in UTC time. Lancer1289 22:13 March 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's just weird because I got the Turian Ally achievement already, and I keep Wrex and Garrus on my team at all times, but I haven't gotten the Krogan Ally achievement yet, even though Turian Ally needs 50 assignments with Garrus, and Krogan Ally only needs 40 with Wrex. -- Conor Shepard 19:27 3-17-10 (UTC) ::The ally achievements required the same number of missions with each ally. If you've had Wrex for less missions, you're not going to get it. Also, sign your posts by typing four tildes: ~~~~, not with the weird manual signature you are using. ShadowRanger 23:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Subsequent Playthroughs? I've just gotten my achievements for two of the allies during Noveria. I am going to switch to a different pair of allies for the rest of the game, complete the game, and create a new Shepard for a subsequent playthrough. If I pick up those same two allies and start using them in the new game, will I then be able to unlock their achievements at an earlier time, or must all of the missions be completed during the same playthrough? Spathi! 19:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :No everything must be in the same playthough. I have had a few friends try to get the achievements using their first character again and that doesn't work. It all must be in the same playthough. Lancer1289 19:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Citadel multiple visits Hello, There are some assignments which only come up when visiting the Citadel after completing one of Feros/Novaria/Therum. All is ok if the guide is followed strictly and Therum is done before the Citadel. But if someone changes the order (maybe because they are not trying to get the Asari ally achievement) then they might miss Citadel assignments. It might be worth making a note of this. 12:20, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :I really don't see why we need to make a note of it because you can do any of the assignments at any time after any plot world. Even then, getting Liara first is usually a good idea, unless you like her dialogue when you don't get to her first. Lancer1289 17:47, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Confused. Alright, do I only have to have the squad member I want to get the achievement for when I complete an assignment or do I have to have them when I trigger the assignment as well? I seem to be getting conflicting info on this.. Helix Armada 08:04, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm not 100% sure and I I don't think much extensive testing has probably been done so, best bet I'd say is to for safety's sake assume both are necessary whenever possible. Then, if it IS required, you're covered. Sorry I can't be of more help. AbsolutGrndZer0 08:37, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :You have to complete it, or turn it in with that squadmate, not trigger it with them. Lancer1289 14:17, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Checklist? What is the exact goal of the checklist that is on this page? Is it to insure the achievement when aiming for one of the harder allies? Or is it more specific. I ask because it has some less than ideal steps in terms of flow of the game, such as leaving the OSD's in Fist's office and then going back to get them later. I am not questioning the merit of the list, it is not that at all. I would just think its purpose should be outlined clearly. --CrasVox 18:47, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :The flow is interrupted in order to maximize the achievement earning.--Xaero Dumort 20:29, February 16, 2012 (UTC)